The Proposal Presumption
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: When Gabriel sees Adrien owns a ring, he becomes panicked and has the suspicion that Adrien is going to propose marriage to a girl! Eager to stop this, Mr. Agreste and Nathalie take drastic measures to prevent the proposal from happening.


**The Proposal Presumption**

For the first time in forever, Gabriel Agreste was hugging his son. To his surprise, he noticed a ring on Adrien's finger.

"Adrien, when did you get that ring?" He asked.

"Oh I-I've had it. " Adrien said touching his ring and crossing his arms. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me father."

"I can see that. " Said Gabriel. "I-I'll talk to you later Adrien. I have something important I need to let Nathalie know."

Before Adrien could respond Gabriel rushed out of the room.

Gabriel busted into Natalie's office.

"NATHALIE!" He bellowed in a panicky tone of voice.

"M-Mr. Agreste! What's the matter?" She asked as she stopped typing on her computer.

"ADRIEN IS GETTING MARRIED!" Gabriel screamed as nervous sweat ran down his concerned face.

"Oh please Mr. Agreste let's be reasonable…he's a 15 year old teenage boy. He's not getting married!" Nathalie tried to reason with the irrational man.

'BUT I SAW THE RING WITH MY OWN TWO EYES!" Gabriel said emphasizing his eyes by pointing at them with two fingers.

"Mr. Agreste. I'm sure the ring was on his right hand…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I MUST FIND OUT WHO THE GIRL IS! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE OF STEALING MY SON'S HEART TO THIS EXTENT!" Gabriel shouted.

"Mr. Agreste… this is ridiculous." Nathalie tried once again to reason with her boss.

"Nathalie. Every day, we're going to spy on him at school and see how he acts around the girls there. GOT IT?!"

"Y-yes sir. Got it."

"Good!" He said and then left the office.

After Nathalie tried to process the conversation she had just had with her boss, she checked the time and saw that it was time for Adrien to get driven to school.

She walked to his room and knocked on his door.

"Adrien, are you ready to go to school?" She asked from outside the door.

"Yes Nathalie. I'll be right out!" He responded.

Nathalie walked away and was about to tell the Gorilla to get the limo ready to leave, but out of nowhere Gabriel grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"After Adrien is dropped off at school, come pick me up from here and take me there. I have to find out who this girl is."

"Mr. Agreste. Don't tell me you're planning to spy on the poor boy!"

"It's only for my duties of being a concerned father!"

About 15 minutes later after Adrien was dropped off, Gabriel was now the one getting driven to school. The irony.

"Hehe. I remember when I had to go to high school. Except when I liked a girl, I'd simply ask her to be my girlfriend! I wouldn't ask her to MARRY me!" Gabriel ranted.

Deciding not to argue, Nathalie rolled her eyes.

When the car pulled in front of the school, before it had even stopped moving, Mr. Agreste hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut, marching with a determined look on his face.

Nathalie breathed out, and followed Mr. Agreste feeling like a preschool babysitter. She approached the steps to the door of the school, when she was immediately pulled aside into the bushes beside the school.

Nathalie held her hand to her heart and breathed heavily scolding at her boss.

"Mr. Agreste! Why are we hiding in a bush?" She narrowed her eyes as he shushed her, peering into the windows of the school, looking for his son.

"Aha!" He exclaimed when he saw Adrien.

Adrien was talking to Nino.

"He's talking to that Nino kid!" Gabriel announced in a whisper to Nathalie. She just looked at him, and face palmed.

"Dude, I think you should go for it!" Nino said to his best friend.

"What do you think she'll say?" Adrien asked.

"I know what I'll say!" Gabriel said, as if the two boys could hear his outbursts.

Gabriel flared his nostrils and blew out so much air in one breath in a huff, Nathalie felt as though she were standing besides a horse. An angry one.

"Sir, if this is bothering you, you should have a talk with your son!" Nathalie said trying to put reason into Gabriel's head.

"No Nathalie, don't you know anything about connecting to your son!"

He put his hands on his hips and stared at her, as if expecting an answer. Since she couldn't (Or rather didn't) he continued with,

" You have to find out the stuff he doesn't tell you! And use that for his good!"

"His good?" Nathalie raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe if you'd talk with him you'd know more about what's going on instead of spying on him. Are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions?"

"Nonsense!" He interjected, turning back to the window, to end the conversation.

But Nathalie knew very well that every time Mr. Agreste said the word, 'nonsense', it was because he was _speaking_ nonsense.

Then more students had appeared in view. Nathalie heard Gabriel's breath stop and saw his look intensify.

"You see any girls approaching Adrien, Nathalie?" He asked in a rushed tone?

"No, I see Adrien approaching a girl." Nathalie replied.

"WHAT!" Gabriel exclaimed almost pulling his hair out, whipping his head back to the window.

Sure enough, Adrien and Nino were walking to two girls, Gabriel had recognized.

"That girl is…" Nathalie started

"She's that clumsy feather hat girl!" Gabriel said.

"Oooookay then," Nathalie thought.

Adrien was looking shyly at the blue haired girl, and Gabriel couldn't believe his own two eyes.

"He's acting SHY! When does he act shy!" 

"Usually he's so sad you don't see him shy." Nathalie answered.

He glared at his assistant, and said,

"Noooooo! He's usually a sassy boy! This is quite strange! That's like me when I liked a girl in high school!"

"Yes, and…" Nathalie continued.

"Nathalie LOOK!" He screeched.

Marinette was giggling nervously, and Nino and Alya began walking away so that Adrien and Marinette were alone.

Gabriel began to whimper in anticipation.

"Mr. Agreste I am becoming very concerned. You looked like your loosing it a little." Nathalie tried to say as nicely as possible so that she wouldn't get fired.

Meanwhile, Marinette was holding a little box full of candy that she had brought from the bakery, and about to offer one to Adrien, she got nervous and dropped it.

"Whoops!" She said. Bending down to pick it up, but Adrien was faster. He bent, falling down on knee and quickly grabbed it.

He held the little box up to her, and she stared at it, having a feeling of déjà vu, since the same thing had happened before with Alex's watch.

"Um sir, you might want to see this." Nathalie said, unsure of how to prepare for his reaction.

"AAAAAAAAH! Nathalie! He's doing it he's doing it! We have to go do something we have to go stop him he's too young! I'm too young! I can't be a grandfather!"

"We?" Nathalie questioned, a bit panicked.

"Oh no, she's going to reject him too! I have to go before his heart gets broken! That foolish boy! What does he think he's doing!?"

"What do you think your saying?" Nathalie asked at his question.

"Nathalie," he said calming down for a second.

"Its rude to answer a question with another question."

Nathalie was confused, but he was her boss! And she had to un -freeze her self once she realized he was charging into the school.

"No, NOOOO! Let me save my son! Stop! Nathalie! Stop!" he screamed and she pulled him towards the limo with all her strength. Eventually the Gorilla had to help her keep Gabriel in his car seat and they drove back home.

But Gabriel, not giving up, had sent another spy to investigate in case this happened.

Gabriel paced around his room nervously until his spy came home with some footage.

"Let me see, let, me, SEE!" He grabbed the device and peered into the screen.

Of course, he found that it was in fact not a ring, but a box of sweets. But he still wasn't convinced.

Gabriel bellows for Natalie and she comes into his room.

" You bellowed sir?"

"Why yes I did. Now, even though it turned out that the box was just one of candy, we still must remain in investigating further."

Nathalie sighed. There was nothing she could possibly do to change his mind.

"If you say so sir."

"NOW! We have to go investigate Adrien's room! ALLONS-Y!" Gabriel then marches to Adrien's room with Nathalie trailing behind.

"FIND ANYTHING YET!?"Gabriel asked moving his head all around; looking at the room in all directions.

"Sir, we just entered the room."

"Hehe right. " Said Gabriel scratching the back of his head in nerves.

"I'm just in a panic to get the bottom of this I suppose.

They search the room for a few minutes totally invading the teenager's privacy.

"Um sir. Does this come in handy?" Nathalie asked holding up a small bouquet of roses.

Gabriel whips around and is stunned at what he sees.

"YES! YES IT SURE DOES!" Gabriel shouted and rushed over to Nathalie and snatched the bouquet holding it like a priceless piece of evidence.

"Keep looking Natalie! We're at a good start here!"

Natalie once again sighs.

Gabriel scurries around the large room looking for anything. He threw all the books out of the bookcase hoping to find something in there.

"Um sir, would this note come in handy as well?" Nathalie asked holding up an envelope.

Gabriel stopped tossing the books and ran down to where Nathalie was standing with his evidence.

"Where'd you find that?!"

"In the bouquet sir." She responded.

"Gimme that!" Gabriel said snatching it out of her hand and quickly reading it.

" _Will you go to the movies with me?"_

"THE MOVIES! THAT'S SO STUPID! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PROPOSE TO SOMEONE!"

"Mr. Agreste. I think he's just asking a girl he has a crush on out on a date to the movies." Nathalie interjected logically.

"NONSENSE! Then why does he have a ring!?"

"No one wears a ring _before_ getting married sir."

"That's because he's a teenager who knows nothing about proposal!"

"Sir he's NOT trying to propose…" Nathalie tried once again to explain.

He ignored her.

"Take the evidence to my room Nathalie. Immediately."

Gabriel was so absorbed in the search, he lost track of time. He felt as though he had been struck with lighting when he heard Adrien's shocked voice.

"Father! What are you doing?!" Adrien asked

Adrien then looked around his now messy room.

"My bookcase?!" Adrien yelled in surprise at the mess of the books scattered everywhere.

Adrien saw his father drop a flower.

"Sorry son! Byeee!" Gabriel said guiltily and scrambled out the room.

Adrien picked up the rose he found lying on the floor and held it in his hand. But the note was nowhere to be found.

Chapter 2: Le cinema

The next day at school, when Adrien was dropped off, Gabriel repeated the every – day routine of ' secretly – watch – your – son – for – evidence – of – proposal.'

Gabriel's mouth hung open the minute he saw Adrien walk over to Marinette with a rose in his hand.

"But I took that letter away! He couldn't have re written it, couldn't he? I took all his pens away!"

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien waved to her to get her attention, and she spun around so fast she almost fell over.

"H – h – hi Adrien!" She smiles nervously; a wide grin spread across her face.

Then that's when he pulled the flower out. And that's when Gabriel freaked out. Again. And grabbed Nathalie. And she yanked herself free of his grasp.

Marinette's mouth was almost as open as Gabriel's when Adrien smiled at her and said,

"Will you go to the movies with me?"

Marinette's cheeks flushed bright red, which made Adrien blush too. And then Gabriel.

"Oh my gosh! Adrien is being so romantic!" Gabriel fantasied before returning to his fatherly senses.

"Nathalie! You know what this means!…"

Just the though of spying once again outside of school, made Nathalie almost faint.

At the movies…

Adrien had just gotten off the train, and was going to the movies to meet with Marinette, when Plagg flew out from his jacket.

"Hey Kid! I have a feeling that, your dad is going to want to know what's going on with you going to the movies?"

'What do you mean? You think my father thinks it weird that I like movies?"

"No!" Plagg yelled at the boy.

"I mean your father probably wants to know about you and your _princess._ " Plagg said in a teasing voice batting his eyes.

Adrien gave Plagg a look so that he stayed hidden once again, and he continued to walk to the movies.

Marinette was waiting anxiously for him to arrive. Her legs were shaking, and she started to doubt if he would show up.

But she knew that wasn't true when she saw Adrien coming towards her beaming at her.

"Hey Marinette!" He said to her.

"Adrien!" She said, hardly believing she was at the movies with Adrien.

Mr. Agreste was spying yet again, and he was unimpressed by the fact that Adrien kept saying, "Hey Marinette"

It was kind of unsettling, since he didn't know which, "Hey Marinette" would be the one where he proposed to her.

"Well let's go in!" Adrien says taking Marinette into the theatre where their movie was playing.

"Nathalie! We have to see what he's doing!" Said Gabriel.

"But there's no way to do that sir," Nathalie interjected. "There are no windows in the theatre room."

"That's when Nathalie saw the mischievous grin on his face, and wished she'd never spoken.

The two crept into the theatre as the movie was starting and sat in the very back row, searching for Adrien and Marinette. He finally saw them walking in holding popcorn and slushies. They walked up the stairs together and sat two rows ahead of Gabriel's seat. (He had hidden below his seat, and Nathalie, too embarrassed to be seen, held up a newspaper over her face.)

"Perfect view." Gabriel snickered.

The previews started to play on the movie screen but Gabriel was far too interested in watching Adrien and Marinette. He saw Adrien whisper something to Marinette, which made her laugh.

"Ugh! I wish I could hear what they're saying!" Gabriel complained to Nathalie.

"Sir, it looks like an innocent date to me. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! Nathalie, it's obviously something more. Why aren't you worried?! He's gonna propose!"

"To be honest sir, I am more worried about you! I think you should just enjoy seeing your son so happy."

"He's happy now, but once he realizes the mistake he's making he'll be in big trouble!"

He yelled throwing his finger to the air.

"I think you should talk to him sir. You're most likely misunderstanding this."

"Nathalie look!" Gabriel interrupted. "I think he's trying to hold her hand!" Gabriel seethed.

"Yes sir. It's pretty normal behavior for a boy on a date." Nathalie said in exasperation.

"Oh, now look! He didn't take her hand! Why is he acting so shy Nathalie!? It's ridiculous! He's planning on proposing to her, and he can't even hold her hand!" Gabriel raged in disbelief.

Nathalie sighed.

"Sir, why do you keep contradicting yourself?"

"Nathalie SHHHH! The movie is starting!" Gabriel put a finger to his lips to quiet her.

Nathalie restrained herself from making a retort, and faced toward the big screen.

Adrien and Marinette were enjoying each other's company, and were engrossed in the movie.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was enjoying his perfect view of the teens, engrossed by their actions.

Gabriel jumped as he heard Marinette let out a yelp as a scary scene came about in the movie.

Gabriel then looked to the movie screen, curious as to what was going on. He was so focused on the teens, that he hadn't been watching the movie.

After two minutes he looked back at the teens just in time for him to see Adrien look at Marinette gently.

"What is he doing…" Gabriel wondered.

Adrien boldly made a move to take hold of her hand. She looked from him to his hand to him, surprised and blushing. Gabriel watching them gently gaze into each other's eyes.

'Oh no! Nathalie! They're hypnotizing each other!"

She looked at her boss skeptically.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

So Gabriel continued to watch the two teens like a hawk (Nathalie noticing that he hadn't blinked for most of the time) and finally he couldn't take anymore.

"Nathalie!" He nudged her forcefully, because she had fallen asleep, and he woke her up whispering in a rushed tone the words,

"Nathalie I cant hear them! Tell me what they're saying to each other!"

"Okay, okay," Nathalie said, silently hoping that this game of watching Adrien would be over soon.

"He's saying, 'Would you…'" Nathalie translated as she read his lips. She squinted closer, trying to translate more.

"YES AND… GO ON!" Gabriel said much too loudly.

"SHHH!" Went a few people trying to watch the movie.

"Oh sorry. My bad." Apologized Gabriel.

Nathalie continued to attempt to read their lips but unfortunately (for Gabriel) they turned and faced forward to the movie screen. Gabriel noticed that and became frustrated.

"DARN IT!" He growled

He got shushed by even more people this time. But this time he didn't apologize.

"NO YOUUU SHHHHH YOURSELF! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SPY ON MY SON!?" Gabriel roared.

Before Mr. Agreste could process what he had just said, Adrien and Marinette and the whole audience had turned around to stare at him.

But of course being the secluded, secretive (cowardly) person he is, bent down and hid behind the chair again.

"Sir, you can't hide from all your problems." Said Nathalie, before he pulled her down as well.

"FATHER!" Adrien exclaimed in pure shock.

Just then the movie ended. Thanks to Gabriel, everyone in the theatre missed the ending of it. But luckily for them, they saw a scene much rare and more entertaining than any movie ending. ) An outburst from Paris' most famous fashion designer!) That didn't stop them from feeling annoyed though.

"What was that?" Marinette turned to Adrien.

"It sounded like my father," replied Adrien. " I could have sworn that was his voice. "

"But could he have left? I don't see him." Said Marinette looking around.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and regained a more serious expression.

"I'll look." He said.

Hearing the words from his own son sent chills down Gabriel's spine.

As Adrien went from aisle to aisle searching for his father, Gabriel snuck off, crawling between sections behind the movie seats, panicking as he hid from his son.

Just then, Gabriel heard Adrien's voice right above the chair that he was scrunched under.

"Nathalie? What are you doing here? Is my father here?"

Mr. Agreste held his breath in anticipation to see if Nathalie would bail him out. He realized that he should have listened to her when she told him to stop following Adrien, because now she could tell Adrien everything.

"He's…" Nathalie looked over at the seat that Gabriel was hunched under and looked back at Adrien.

"He's not here. Your father just left me a message on my phone. I had forgotten to silence it."

Gabriel breathed out a sigh of relief, and felt proud to have Nathalie as his assistant. For a split second he felt bad putting her through this whole situation to prevent Adrien's proposal from happening. But he figured that surely, she cared about Adrien's safety too, and in truth that he was right all along. This proposal of marriage had to be stopped.

"I'm ready to take you home if you'd like." Nathalie said.

Mr. Agreste realized that she was still speaking to Adrien.

"Thank you Nathalie, but I was just about to treat Marinette to some ice cream." Adrien said, putting his hand on Marinette's shoulder and smiling.

Nathalie raised her eyebrows and looked at them for a moment before saying,

"Very well then. See you at the café later. Call me when you'd like us to pick you up."

Adrien beamed at Nathalie, and he led Marinette out of the theater.

Nathalie waited a few more minutes until the rest of the people flooded out, and then walked over to her huddled boss, and nodded for him to finally come out.

The second he stood up, he yelled,

"To the café!"

And he raced out of the movies, dragging behind an exasperated assistant.

Chapter 3: Le café

Marinette sat in her seat, and was still giddy, although she had been with Adrien for almost two hours now.

Adrien returned to the table, and Marinette's heart fluttered when he sat down across from her.

"It's just me and Adrien!" Her brain screamed.

"It's just that girl and Adrien!" Mr. Agreste panicked.

"Nathalie this is getting too close!"

Adrien leaned in closer to Marinette, and as if by magic, pulled out a rose and held it in front of her.

"That's so romantic! Très romantique!" Gabriel said with tears in his eyes. Then he wiped his eyes roughly with his hands, scolding himself. But then his hands accidentally pushed of his glasses.

"Nathalie, I can't see! I can't see Nathalie! I have to see what's going on!"

"Maybe if you listen, it'll strengthen you hearing senses." Nathalie said, (taking advantage to tease) bugging him.

"Nathalie!" He said impatiently and she looked around for his glasses.

Marinette took the rose and looked from Adrien to the flower to him again to the flower in amazement.

"It's so… beautiful!" She smiled brightly.

Then she started to feel awkward again in the intense moment between her and her crush.

"I mean… you're beautiful… I mean I beautiful… flower…oh!" She banged her head against her palm.

Then she said "ouchie!" As little drop of blood oozed out from her finger.

"They must have forgotten to take a thorn off of this one, hehehe." Said Marinette nervously.

"Oh!" Adrien said, feeling that it was his fault. He took her hand and saw the blood running down her delicate fingers.

Nathalie popped the glasses back on Mr. Agreste's face, and to show that he was getting back to business, he grabbed them, and swung his head back to stare at his son and the son-stealer-girl.

"Hold on a second Marinette, I'll be right back!" Adrien jogged inside the café while Marinette waited at their table outside.

Steamed up, Gabriel marched over to the innocent girl. Marinette looks up at him surprised.

"M-Mr. Agreste! W-what are you doing here? I-is everything alright?"

"I see my irresponsible son, let you prick your finger."

"Oh it was an honest mistake Mr. Agreste!" Marinette smiled sweetly.

"It's my job as a father to make sure he makes the right decisions." He said eyeing Marinette up and down.

Marinette tried not to show her discomfort.

"O-oh! Y-yes! O-of course sir!" She stuttered.

He grunted in a reply until he saw the door open and Adrien walk out, he quickly jumped into a bush.

Marinette was perplexed. Out of all her time spent as Ladybug, she'd never seen something quite this strange.

Adrien came over with a napkin and a finger bandage. Gabriel watched as he treated her finger.

"What, so does he think he's some sort of nurse or something!" Gabriel complained to Nathalie in the bush. Nathalie just stared at him shaking her head.

Marinette looked at her now bandaged finger and smiled up at Adrien.

"Thank you Adrien." She said blushing.

They were looking at each other smiling and blushing again. Making Gabriel steam up.

"It's that look again!" Gabriel seethed.

"It's called young love sir."

"That's unacceptable! He's only allowed to be in love if he wants her to be his girlfriend! But he wants to marry her so it's unacceptable!"

"He DOES want her to be his girlfriend Mr. Agreste!"

"Shhhh Nathalie! I don't see them anymore! Where'd they go! That girl must have taken my son off to a private place! Who knows what she has planned!"

"You mean like inside, to get their ice cream?" Nathalie said to him in a dull tone.

"No! That's not a private place! What if Adrien is not planning to propose, but that girl is planning to steal him!"

"Mr. Agreste, your words are getting more ridiculous the more you think!" Nathalie said in disbelief.

Before Gabriel could think of what Marinette was planning, the two (Surely enough,) came out from the shop.

The two sat back down, and started eating. To Gabriel's approval they were sharing separate cups, and weren't talking to each other as much.

That's when Adrien finally spoke.

"Um Marinette…"Adrien started shyly.

"Y-yes Adrien?" Marinette squeaked out.

Gabriel watched his son gain a confident expression.

"I have an important question to ask you." Adrien said confidently and then took a deep breath.

Gabriel started to sweat nervously.

"Marinette," Adrien said taking her hands. "Will you…"

Gabriel knew he needed to stop this from happening. Out of panic, he started to make loud animal noises.

"KA- KAW KA-KAW!" Gabriel tried to do an impression of a bird but it wasn't a very good one. (Which is why he's a fashion designer and not an actor.)

"Sir, may I ask what you're doing?" Nathalie asked in concern, looking around to make sure no one saw her in public with him.

"Interrupting the proposal!" Gabriel responded. "And it's working! Look at those startled expressions on their faces!"

He then began to make bear growls. He managed to make those sound much more realistic.

Adrien still looked confused.

"Is that…?"

"Why would there be a bear hiding in a bush in the middle of Paris?"

Marinette added to his confusion.

Nathalie finally decided to put an end to this. (For the day.) She decided shed better interrupt the date or it would get worse. Especially since Gabriel was starting to become unpredictable.

Nathalie tried not to appear from out of the bushes, as she made it seems that she was coming from the street.

"Adrien, there's been a sudden emergency, and I have to take you home now."

Nathalie felt a little guilty, but she didn't know how else to protect Adrien's relationship.

She knew he wasn't going to propose…right?

Marinette looked a little sad, and Adrien breathed out; disappointed.

"Okay Nathalie. I'm sorry Marinette. I had a great time with you today. See you tomorrow?" He flashed her one of his model glances.

Marinette flushed and chattered nervously.

"Yeah – of course! Sure! Okay."

And he stood up, waved, and then walked away with Nathalie.

Marinette stared at her empty cup, pondering.

"What was he going to say? I don't know what to think of today, at all." She thought to herself.

And Gabriel wondered to himself how he was going to get out of the bushes without being seen. But so far he was in a good mood.

"Mission so far, accomplished."

Chapter 4: La Mere

They arrive at the mansion.

"So what was this 'sudden emergency?'" Adrien asked trying not to sound grumpy but Nathalie could still tell he was pretty upset.

"Well, you see Adrien, your father is acting very crazy and it's greatly affecting you." She explained.

"Affecting me? What's going on with my father?"

" Well you see, your father has been concerned about some… things and he hasn't been himself lately."

Gabriel then breezes in between them and quickly says

"Hello Nathalie. Hello Adrien." And then races up the stairs wearing his PJ's.

"Why is he in a rush?" Adrien wondered aloud.

Just then they hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll go check to see who it is." Nathalie told Adrien.

She checked the camera and saw that someone very important was waiting outside for entrance.

Nathalie went to tell Adrien.

"Adrien. Why don't you be the one to answer the door."? Nathalie said smiling gently at the boy.

Adrien looked at her for a few seconds wondering who could be at the door but then walked over and opened it.

He stared in shock for a few seconds. But he felt a wave of happiness fill his body.

"MOM!" He shouted excitedly and leaped toward her in an immediate hug.

She put her arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"Adrien! I missed you soooo much! My baby!

"I missed you too mum! You have no idea how much!" Adrien replied not letting her go.

"Oh has your father been a bit of a sourpuss while I was gone." Mrs. Agreste teased while ruffling Adrien's blonde locks.

"You'll get to spend much more time with your mother tomorrow Adrien." Nathalie said. "Now get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a school day."

"Oh you go to school now sweetie! I'll love to hear all about how it is and all your new friends tomorrow when we catch up!" His mother said lovingly to him.

"I sure will mom! Goodnight!" Adrien smiled at her and waved as he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" His mother waved back.

Once Adrien was out of sight Nathalie told Mrs. Agreste a bit.

"Adrien seems to really like this girl from school."

"Oh how exciting! How's Gabriel taking it?"

"Um… not too well." Nathalie replied her eyes daring from side to side.

"Oh, boy." Mrs. Agreste giggled.

"I should go check on him. He must have been so worried while I was gone."

Mrs. Agreste was about to go up the staircase when Nathalie stopped her and said,

"It's probably been a long day for you miss, (And a day with Gabriel feels even longer!) And your husband is sleeping. I think you both need to get some rest."

Adrien was so happy in his room that he could barely sleep! Plagg thought he might have had to conk him out with a block of cheese! Adrien's sadness of just being with his father could finally end! Knowing this raised his spirits, and all his dampened confidence came flooding back. He hoped that his father would be happy in the morning too.

The sun was bright, and Adrien woke up remembering the events from last night, but questioning whether it was all a dream. When he walked down the stairs he saw his mother sitting at the table, having her breakfast as if she had never been gone. He sat down with her, and she hugged him. He felt so reassured to be in his mother's arms. But of course…

"Adrien, it's time for you to head to school." Natalie informed Adrien, and his mother nodded for him to go. Adrien wanted to stay with his mom longer, but walked out of the door with the Gorilla to the car.

As if on cue, Gabriel comes down the stairs saying… Yup. You guessed it.

"Nathalie! We need to leave immediately! I…" He almost did a double take and stumbled on the stairs when he saw his wife.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

Gabriel ran down the stairs like a bull and swung his wife's chair to face him, and then he hugged her. She could barely breathe, but hugged him in return.

"Where were you all this time!" He asked.

"I've been meaning to tell everyone. I was-"

"No time for that now. It has to wait. Right now there's an issue concerning our son! Nathalie!" He turned to face her and snapped his hands.

"To the Hawkmo-I mean Agreste- mobile!"

"Wait, hold on! What's the matter?" Asked Mrs. Agreste, looking confused.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but," he put a hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. "Our son…Adrien is trying to propose Marinette girl!" Gabriel explained irrationally.

Mrs. Agreste blinked for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Gabriel! Be reasonable! You're always jumping to conclusions!" Mrs. Agreste said through giggles.

"B-but I'm dead serious! He has a ring!" Gabriel sputtered trying to reason with her.

"First of all, you don't wear a ring before proposing. Second of all, he's probably wearing it on his right hand. Third of all, Adrien is a teenage boy! He's not going to ask a girl to MARRY him!" Mrs. Agreste explained laughing at her ridiculous husband.

"Well you just wait and see! Nathalie! Get the car! Why don't you come dear! See Adrien in action with his suspicious behavior yourself!" He encouraged to his wife.

He ignored Nathalie muttering some words, and before you could say 'oh boy!' They were on their way.

The trio were peering over bushes, looking into the school building, with a view of the central gym floor.

"So," Said Mr. Agreste resting his hands on his sides.

"This is our usual hiding spot. And Adrien should be having a free period right about…"

Just then the kids all flooded out from their classes, and Gabriel picked up some binoculars and looked into a higher window to see Adrien sitting at his desk.

"Perfect!" He grinned.

Mrs. Agreste looked at Nathalie, who just shrugged. Then Gabriel shoved the binoculars into Nathalie's arms, and said,

"Take notes!" Gabriel demanded, as Nathalie slowly put the binoculars up to her face and looked up. Mrs. Agreste realized what the notebook she was holding was for.

"Um…How many schemes like this have you done?" She asked.

But Gabriel impatiently said to the two ladies,

"Well! What do you have so far?!"

Nathalie cleared her throat and read from the book.

"Adrien fist-bumps a friend. Adrien drinks water. Adrien takes a bite from his sandwich. Adrien nods to the teacher. Adrien puts his bag on the floor. Adrien-"

"Nathalie for Pete's sake, do you expect me to get good proof form that?!"

His patience was testing his strength and failing, so he grabbed the binoculars and continued to search for anything out of normal behavior for a teenage boy to be doing (like planning to propose marriage) but there was not a hint of any type of evidence.

He angrily threw down the binoculars, and began to stomp on them when the two ladies pulled him off.

He heard the school bell ring once more and flew back into the bushes; utterly obsessed.

Sure enough, all the kids poured out into the main floor of the school, and Gabriel felt his mission start up again when he spotted the pig-tailed girl.

But Adrien was on the opposite side of the room from her! He just chatted away with his DJ friend. Although he couldn't explain why, Gabriel felt frustrated and compelled to shout at his son,

"ADRIEN! Stop chatting with that weirdo and talk to that clumsy girl!"

But he didn't. Because he realized how contradicting it sounded. And Nathalie would say, "Mr. Agreste, I told you so!" And he just couldn't hear _that_!

So he impatiently leaned into the bush, and it was as if this worked! Adrien broke away from his friend, who gave him a thumbs up. And Gabriel watched Adrien walk up to his near future 'daughter in law.'

Now that it was about to happen, he couldn't contain himself. It was all happening so fast!

There again, was that beautiful rich coloured rose; held between the fingers of Adrien's offering hand.

"Ooo!" Went Mrs. Agreste and Gabriel looked at her in disbelief, then turned to Nathalie to see if she would back them up.

But, Nathalie peered in at Adrien, interested as well. Seeing that his two sidekicks were not listening, Gabriel decided to make drastic measures himself.

Right as he was about to make a move, his phone rang. It was mayor Bourgeois!

Gabriel picked it up, huffed and said, "Yes hello. What do you want-I'm busy- but what do you want?"

Mr. Bourgeois, in his office just stared at the phone for a few seconds but then answered saying, "Adrien and Chloe's class just finished making a film, and it's all put together! You should come over and see it!"

Gabriel thought for a few moments as he turned back to the window to see that he had missed his son and Marinette! Was the proposal finished?

"Sorry gotta go! Call you back! Byyyyyye!" Gabriel threw his phone and ran over to his wife and assistant.

"What happened?!" Well tell me now! What?! What!?" Gabriel pressured.

"Well, he gave the rose to that nice girl and she fainted into the arms of her friend." Mrs. Agreste explained what she witnessed.

"SO DID HE PROPOSE OR NOT?!" Gabriel screamed in panic.

"He didn't propose silly!" Mrs. Agreste laughed. "Now who were you on the phone with?"

"Oh that was Mr. Bourgeois. He offered for me to come over and watch some film that Adrien's class put together." Gabriel explained grumpily.

Mrs. Agreste clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Ooooo! We should go over and watch it! I would really love to see it!"

"Okay okay fiiine!" Gabriel groaned.

"On the bright side, maybe the film has some 'clues' in it for you." Nathalie teased.

"OH WHAT AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION NATHALIE!" Gabriel exclaimed excitedly. "WE HAVE TO HEAD OVER IMMEDIATELY!"

So the three of them returned to the limo and headed for Mayor Bourgeois.

Gabriel made a call ahead of time to let him know they were on their way.

"Hello we're on our way thank you." Gabriel quickly said before hanging up.

They arrived and rushed in to see the mayor.

"Hello! So glad you could make it! And oh! How wonderful! Mrs. Agreste! You've returned! How lovely to see you again!" Mr. Bourgeois said happily.

"Yes, yes I know its wonderful now let's get to watching the film shall we?" Gabriel said impatiently.

Before you know it, they were proudly watching the film until the fateful scene showed up in the bloopers.

Adrien and Marinette were leaning in so close to a kiss.

"THEY'RE HAVING A MOCK WEDDING!" Gabriel freaked.

Just then they watched as Chloe barged in the room interrupting the kiss before it could even happen.

Gabriel grinned pleased at the interruption.

"I've always admired your daughter Andre." Gabriel told the mayor.

Everyone else just stared at the screen without words.

"Oh, dear," Said Andre Bourgeois.

"It seems that Adrien is quite in demand!"

"This can't be HAPPENING! I CAN'T HAVE ALL THESE GIRLS WANTING TO MARRY MY SON!"

"My daughter doesn't want to marry your son!" The mayor said objectively.

"YES SHE DOES!" said Gabriel.

"Now let's calm down…" The Mayor said like he was taking to a growling tiger.

"SHE'S ALWAYS TRYING TO KISS HIM! AND NOW EVERYONE'S TRYING TO KISS HIM! MAYOR, YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE A USEFUL LAW TO PREVENT THESE THINGS FROM HAPPENING IN THAT SCHOOL!" Gabriel went nuts.

"Now that's just enough!" The mayor interjected.

"Get out of my office, now!"

Gabriel huffed and stormed out, the ladies apologizing to the mayor, and following him out the door.

Gabriel tossed and turned but couldn't sleep at all! Not just one girl, but many girls he had to keep Adrien away from. He had to keep Adrien out of school! But he knew that his wife wouldn't be happy with that, so he decided to give her one more school day for proof.

Chapter 5: Ma petite copine

At Adrien next day of school, as usual, the spies took their hiding place. As Gabriel screamed to his wife and assistant, they actually saw what he was predicting to look like it was true. (Kind of.)

Chloe was jumping on Adrien and hugging him as usual, and Adrien pushed her away.

'*Gasp* Look! He pushed her away! Maybe he's finally coming to his senses!" Gabriel pointed as if in a zoo exhibit.

But then Adrien walks to another girl – not Marinette nor Chloe.

She was next to Nino.

"He's such a … a … A HEARTHROB!" Yelled Gabriel.

"He pushes away one girl, gives a rose to another girl, and NOW HE'S STEALING A GIRL FROM HIS BEST FRIEND!"

But to the viewers eyes, it was just the three of them talking, and they gave Adrien a thumbs up and smiles before he moved on.

"He's finally gotta do it!" Nino smiled.

"I'm glad! It's about time!" Alya said.

"Why are they so happy about this?" Gabriel growled.

Adrien walked over to Marinette who was just about finished talking with Ivan and Mylene.

"Um hey Marinette! May I speak with you when you have moment."

"Oh! Uh-Ah! S-s-sure A-A-drien!" Marinette stuttered.

Ivan and Mylene supportively pushed her toward Adrien.

They walked over to a quieter spot where they didn't know Gabriel was lurking in a bush.

"This is it! This is it!" Said Gabriel.

"Yes sir I think this really is it." Nathalie said calmly.

"You're not helping Nathalie!"

"So Marinette… I was wondering…" Adrien began.

"Y-yes Adrien?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my…"

Just then, Gabriel popped out of the bush, shouting.

"STOOOOOOP!" He bellowed.

He stood right next to the very shocked Adrien and Marinette.

Gabriel glared at his son.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO PROPOSE TO HER! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED ADRIEN!" Gabriel boomed.

"Father what in the world are you talking about?! I wasn't going to propose to Marinette! I just wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend!"

The reality hit Gabriel hard. He felt stupid! He wasted all this time freaking out over a proposal that wasn't even going to happen!

"Oh…" He squeaked. "Very well then Adrien. My mistake. " Gabriel said as his eye twitched, utterly humiliated for every student was staring over at the excitement.

"So are you going to respond to my son's request Marinette?"

"Y-yes sir." Marinette said and then turned to Adrien.

"Yes Adrien I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Marinette smiled sweetly.

"Now just know that when you decide to have your first kiss… I'll be watching." Gabriel said as the new couple looked at each other in confusion and shock.

Then Nathalie walks out.

"Adrien you have no idea what your father has put me through! Honestly he's been freaking out for DAYS about this! Thinking that you were going to propose! And spying on you! It was absolutely ridiculous!" She said.

Adrien was absolutely speechless.

"You were hiding in the bushes… watching me… along with my father?"

"Well," Nathalie said nervously.

"And your mother. But you know how demanding he can get. I didn't want your father to ruin this for you, but I guess I made the wrong choice." She said ashamed.

"It's alright Nathalie," Adrien said back to her, smiling.

"Everything's okay now. It all worked out!"

The Adrien's father walked over to him and Marinette again; nearly pouncing on them.

"Take good care of my son." Gabriel said interrupting once more, putting his hands on Marinette's shoulders.

Marinette smiled nervously.

Nathalie peered from over her glasses and said,

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your own son, sir?" She asked.

Gabriel turned to her in surprise.

"Nathalie! Why are you being so savage to me?"

Adrien and Marinette just blinked.

Slowly Gabriel walks away, back into the limo. Then Alya and Nino rush over, to their friends.

Marinette and Adrien smiled and waved to one another as they were dragged away by their friends.

"What just happened? Tell me everything!" Said Alya.

"Dude, what was your father screaming about? Did it all go well?" Asked Nino.

"Why don't you come over to my place. I've got a lot to tell you." Replied Adrien and Marinette to their best friends.


End file.
